The Battle Dome
by Narmahar
Summary: The Battle Dome is a little contraption made by Chy Kolmost aka Chybolists who is a Cy-Pony. The Battle Dome constructs Scenarios for any 2 or More contestants or Subjects to combat! To enter the Battle Dome you must complete a survey of your Character. Happy Battling! No actual Death will be caused. Rated T for Possible Gore.
1. Introduction and Form

Introduction to the Battle Dome:

Welcome [Subject Name Here] to the Battle Dome, constructed by Chy Kolmost aka Chybolists. The Battle Dome is a contraption that puts up scenarios for any 2 Subjects to battle. But before any Subject may combat each other they must submit out their information onto the Form. (It is recommended to keep a calculator and to Copy and Paste the Form you see below) (To submit your form in put it in the reviews)

Name = [Enter Subject Name Here]

True Power = [Enter True Power Here] ( Lightning, Speed, Fire, Magic, Anything. )

_/20 Speed

_/10 Strength

_/10 Stealth

_/10 Defense ( Damage Resistance )

_/10 Luck

_/10 Aggressiveness (Fighting Spirit)

_/10 Acrobatics (Aerials!)

_/10 Anticipation ( How well you know what someone is going to do what and the playing field is )

_/20 Vitality (How much damage you can take before death)

(The Following Points control what you are, you can combine, ex. Earth Pony, with Pegasus and Unicorn. [To make an Alicorn] )

_/1 Earth Pony ( Speed Increased by +2 and can use Nature, Strength Increased by +2 )

_/1 Pegasus ( Can Fly and walk on Clouds )

_/10 Unicorn (Can use Magic [Higher for Unicorn = More Magic and Attack using Magic] Magic can vary on True Power )

_/1 Changeling ( Can transform )

_/1 Griffon ( Can Fly and Walk on Clouds, also use the beak as an attack weapon, Aggressiveness increased by +2 )

_/1 Dragon (Can Fly and Walk on Clouds, can Breathe Fire or your True Power Speed increased by +2, Aggressiveness increased by +2)

_/1 Zebra ( More knowledge on Potions. Speed increased by +2 )

Hit Quotes = (What you would say if you get hit "ow..." )

Introduction Quotes = (What you would say before you fight, ex. "Prepare to Die" )

Win Quotes = (What you would say if you win, ex. "Yes" "Yeehaw" )

Lose Quotes = (What you would say if you lose, ex. "Damn it." )

Taunt Quotes = (What you would say to taunt your opponent, ex. "Come Out!" or "That was weak" quotes can also mean if an attack was weak )

Hurt Quotes = (What you would say if you were hurt, ex. "FUCK!" )

Max Points = 113

A little extra = (How your character fights, what he would do, what he is, what his attacks contain, etc.)

Appearance = (How your character looks, no, not your form that's above, just the color, how big, and so on and so forth)

All Subject matches will be evaluated, no going over the Max Points limit (Max Points limits to block out all Over Powered OCs.) Matches will be paired equally. Happy Battling!


	2. How to submit a Form

To submit a form into the Battle Dome all you have to do is fill out the form first, of course, and then Submit it into the Reviews, you can also Private Message me the Form, and I will approve of the Character.


	3. Static vs Tainted Poison

**Fight one: Static vs Tainted Poison**

"Okay you two, I have examined your forms thoroughly and you two are up to go!" Chys announced. Static, a blue stallion unicorn, average size with a defibrillator as a cutie mark, was impatient for his first try in the Battle Dome and just gave a small 'hmph'.

"You look like as if you'd make a fine specimen" Tainted Poison gave a sinister smirk. Tainted was a dark green unicorn with some saddlebags that has some bottles of different colored liquids, mostly green.

"Allllllllrighty then." Chys said. "Just step into 2 of the many pods and I will set up the rest from here..." The two combatants: Static and Tainted Poison went into their own separate pods, the pods were large enough to fit 2 Iron Wills if there were such a thing. Chys sat on his large chair like a bipedal and began typing some credentials into the computer.

"Alright, Scenery: Destroyed Ponyville. And just 2 ponies..." A large red button comes from the panel Okay starting in 10, 9" He counted down "3,2,1!" He slammed his front right hoof on the button that appeared. Blue two dimensional squares started appearing in the pods, the squares slowly devoured them head first as they saw a large blue grid with shapes on the flat grid. Textures started forming on the shapes on grid, the flat grid first, it was a dark green grass with some paths leading to some shapes, more textures formed on the shapes, there were destroyed buildings with fire towering the buildings, some of the ground was also on fire. This process only lasting 3 seconds.

A large blue number 3 appeared between the two combatants, the number started counting down **TWO, ONE**

The two ponies were unfrozen from their position. They were now able to move up an about. Static got ready, on all four legs and leaning back. He ran toward Tainted Poison, Tainted getting ready, standing there. His horn glowing, one of the other potions having the same glow on it, the potion liquid was green. Once Static got close enough he threw the potion at him.

The potion had successfully hit the charging blue stallion as he let out a loud yelp of pain. "Hehe, you fell right into my trap!" Tainted exclaimed as Static was being poisoned by the liquid. Tainted decided to take advantage of his small dilemma and hit buck Static in the face.

Static was knocked back onto his back and he recovered quickly. Tainted decided to throw another potion and Static dodged it, shock emitting from his hooves as he punches with both hooves and electrocutes Tainted, he took some time to recover from that attack as his face was met with a hind hoof, and then another, both happening in rapid succession then four more hits again rapidly and one final blow to knock him down having a bit of electricity. Tainted lay on his side, wounded, he drank from one of his red bottles and got up, still a bit hurt. "Ahh..."

Tainted took one of the bottles from his saddlebags "Oh the resistance of this specimen, and such pointless of it." Static got furious at this statement and charged at him again. His anger got the best of him and he lunged at him. Tainted Poison dodged and smashed the bottle against Static's noggin, the poison from the bottle going to his head as well as the damage from the bottle smashing against his skull. Static managed to get the poison off, and he attempted to get up. Tainted grabbed Static as he spun around accidentally pouring poison on him and he throws him into a burning building, he breaks through the wall as the building collapses on him. "That didn't last too long..." Tainted waited a bit for it to end "Wait, he's still alive?"

Static lunges out of a hole from the building and hides. Tainted was so curious as to look inside of the building to find him, just looking. Static tackled Tainted from his side, he picked him up and slammed him onto his back, Static pinned Tainted down and slammed his hoof against Tainted face, each punch packed with electricity, Tainted managed to smash some poison into his eyes temporarily blinding Static and hurting his eyes, Static recoiled back and yelled in pain and was now stunned. Tainted's face was bleeding from the previous attack.

Tainted bucked the stunned stallion as he fell onto his back. Tainted pulled out a large glass bottle, about the size of himself, and poured all of the volatile liquids onto his opponent. Static yelled in pain and finally silence. Static's before blue coat was transformed into a green one. "How'd that taste?" Tainted taunted the dead stallion as blue 2-D squares appeared once again and swallowed their bodies. The two male combatants appeared back in their pods, Static's eyes were closed and Tainted was smiling at his victory.

"Congratulations, Tainted Poison. Your reward is waiting for you at home, a large amount of rare and exotic potion ingredients." Chys announced. "My pleasure." Tainted Poison saluted and walked out of the laboratory. "I am sorry Static, you did not win..." Chys frowned. "GG." Static was disappointed and walked out as well.

Thank you theKINGhimS3LF and Kalthesuperior for your Character submissions!

Results: Tainted wins and Static Lost.

TheKINGhimS3LF's character was Tainted Poison.

Kalthesuperior's character was Static.


	4. Chrome vs Nightmare vs RJ

"Okay I looked at all of your forms and you three are good to go!" Chys gave a hearty smile and looked at the three volunteers.

The first one to introduce themselves was RJ the Royal Blue Pegasus, he was wearing a gold necklace that had a red pixel sword. His cutie mark was two pixel swords, one blue and one white. He had a Rainbow tail and a light blue mane. RJ was a Swordspony, who would have swift motions when in combat.

The next one to come in was Chrome the Dragon He was Gray, Red and Gold. He wasn't a big dragon, but what he lacked in physical attributes he makes up in "power". He can "control" many living things around him. He smiled and said "Put up a good fight okay?"

The final one the make an introduction was Nightmare the Changeling Alicorn. A large Alicorn that can use the darkness around him for stealth and to summon creatures around him to damage his enemies. He can also mess with one ponies mind.

"So, you three step into the pods, don't worry you big Nightmare, you will be able to fit inside" Chys gave a small chuckle before the three subjects trotted into three of the many pods. Chys got on his small chair and started typing into the computer. "Okay, you three are going to be fighting in the Crystal Kingdom!" A large red button arose from the control panel as Chys slams his front right hoof onto the red button. Two dimensional blue squares appeared above the three ponies and swallowed them whole.

The squares were now in a large black empty space with nothing in it as they squares separated and placed the three contestants A large green grid made up a large circular floor, Cubical and Rectangular buildings started forming. One large structure was built in the middle with three podiums holding the three contestants. A magic dome was surrounding of what was now formed into the Crystal Kingdom. Suddenly, more entities formed, Crystal Ponies, the Crystal Heart was in the middle as well. Now clouds started forming above the kingdom, making it partly cloudy. "Heh, Impressive." RJ smiled. "Never thought I'd be here..." after saying that a large silver pixel sword formed in RJ's hooves, the only one with a weapon.

Now a large blue number 3 appeared in the middle of the contestants as it started counting down... **3... 2... 1!**

The trio were now unfrozen from their position and now able to move. RJ ran backwards and hoped that Chrome and Nightmare would do the same, but the two others jumped away and not wanted to go out in the first 10 seconds. Nightmare started flying around as well as Chrome did, now RJ was flying making aerial moves, waiting for the first one to attack. The first pony to attack was Chrome the Dragon. His breath of fire came toward Nightmare, the more intimidating pony, Nightmare now went after RJ and RJ went after Chrome, making a complete triangle of an attack.

RJ took out his pixel sword and lunged at the flying dragon, he slashed at Chrome who dodged and a breath of fire was released at RJ. RJ took an evasive maneuver. Now Nightmare changed targets from RJ to Chrome, now two were on Chrome. The residents of the Crystal Kingdom were astonished from the sight in the air. Nightmare used a teleportation spell to teleport above Chrome and slam the dragon into the ground as one Crystal Kingdom resident were below, the dragon had landed onto the resident and crushed her. Now all of the residents were galloping away, there were some who had horns and blew them as a warning signal.

RJ lunged at the Changeling and successfully slashed his sword against Nightmare's chest, after slashing he stabbed his wing. Nightmare now fell all the way to the ground, Chrome got up and let out a large breath of fire and hit Nightmare as he was falling down. The changeling was double teamed, now on fire and had collapsed to the ground. He had taken some damage, but not serious. "You call that an attack?"

Nightmare lunged at Chrome and tackled him, and pinned him down, now furiously pounding his front hooves into the face of Chrome. Chrome eventually got off, his face now wounded. Nightmare grabbed a hold of the dragon and threw him into one of the buildings, the building took no damage until the Alicorn came and tackled Chrome through it. It was dark inside the building as 2 black small monsters appeared from the darkness. Chrome let out a large breath of fire as two Guards came from behind Nightmare and stabbed him with Pikes.

RJ took the advantage and had slashed Nightmare and then Chrome, both successfully being damaged. Nightmare sent out two more dark creatures to kill the two Pike-men. The creatures had mauled the guards after ripping them from their armor, the two dark minions had armor on and also had pikes, the two now armored Nightmare minions had aimed for RJ, while Nightmare was going after Chrome. One of the minions had thrusted his pike at RJ and RJ grabbed the rod of the pike and threw him over to another building, the creature had died on impact. The second creature did the same, RJ stole the Pike from it's claws and had stabbed it into the creatures skull. And then throws it's dead body at the same building. RJ took the advantage of the Creature's armor and put them on.

Chrome and Nightmare were having a hoof to claw combat. Nightmare was winning the fight due to strength. Nightmare then grabs a hold of Chrome and throws him into a building, the throw was so strong he went into multiple buildings before landing in a very dark one. Creatures had came out of the shadows in the dark building and started mauling Chrome to death, leaving a large blood stain on the floor. The dragon was yelling loudly in pain while all of this was happening to him. The creatures dined on the dragons body, eating his internal organs starting from the heart and ending with his intestines. A large sound of thunder was heard, signaling his death as a voice over was heard. CHROME ELIMINATED, TWO SUBJECTS REMAIN! "Let the Darkness consume you!" Nightmare yelled.

Nightmare now had his sights on RJ, having Crystal Armor on and a large white pixel sword. "Come at me..." RJ taunted as Nightmare lunged at him, flying. RJ prepared for the attack and dodged the lunge and slashed Nightmare with his sword. The large Alicorn had screeched in pain. Nightmare had grabbed a hold of RJ and threw him into a building, he was planning on doing the same on what he did to Chrome. The dark creatures had came back and lunged at RJ, RJ had dodged the creatures and had slain them with his sword, RJ had ran away from the building and ran back to the center, where they started. Something was now in the middle, the Crystal Heart. RJ had grabbed it and something had happened to his sword, instead of being white, it turned a bright blue and had this purplish glow to it also RJ was a Crystal Pony too. "Brace yourself, Changeling..." RJ ran back to where he was and lunged at Nightmare.

Nightmare caught RJ by the neck and RJ's body turned black for 3 seconds and the changeling threw him into a wall. The previous move stunned the blue pegasus. RJ had a bit of time to get up and Nightmare sharp teeth had bitten into the back of RJ, he picked him up this way, his teeth into his back and now furiously shook his head back and forth ripping through the armor and made way to his coat and was now ripping it, he finally threw RJ into another wall. Nightmare became blood-lust after wards and let out a loud roar. RJ had gotten up, his chestplate was a bit broken now.

RJ rushed after Nightmare and stabbed Nightmare with his glowing sword, Nightmare let out another loud yell, but this time much louder. "Get ready to die!" RJ yelled as he let out a barrage of stabs and slashes into Nightmare's chest and back. Nightmare could do nothing but yell in pain from this onslaught of attacks. RJ finished it with one final vertical slash, slicing Nightmare in half, intestines spilled out and his brains also came out and splattered onto the floor. RJ just smiled at his triumph. The two-dimensional squares make a comeback and surround Chrome's dead body, Nightmare's corpse and the Proud RJ.

"Victory!" RJ yelled in joy of winning. Chrome didn't say anything as he walked out of the lab. Nightmare was angry "How can such a peasant like you even kill me?!"

"It's all just skill" RJ smiled.

"Okay, calm down you two." Chys started talking "Congratulations, RJ you have won!"

* * *

RJ belongs to Guest.

Chrome belongs to Chrome.

Nightmare belongs to Nightmare.


	5. Compass Rose vs Gladius

"Okay you two Ponies, come on in." Chys was smiling wide as the two contestants trotted into the lab.

The first one to walk into was Gladius, he was a tall black-coated pegasus with a short red mane, he also had red eyes to go with his mane. His power was to have control over fire.

The second contestant was Compass Rose, he was a short unicorn with a dark gray coat and a light brown mane. His eyes were also golden.

"Okay, well let me set everything up..." He was typing on the keyboard, on where the fight would be held and everything. (How do hooves work?) "Okay, you two are going to be fighting in the Everfree Forest."

"All right, let's begin." Gladius smirked at his opponent.

"Don't let your guard down..." Compass Rose smiled back at him.

"Ooh, cocky." Chys smiled too, the pod doors open for both of the contestants to enter the simulator. Gladius and Compass walk into two separate pods out of the many there are there.

"Why so many pods?" Gladius asked. But Chys pressed the starting button and blue two-dimensional squares appeared over them and swallowed them up, they then reappeared in a dark forest.

"Well, I already know my surroundings." Compass smiles. The two contestants could not see each other due to the amount of trees that were in that large black forest, and to top it all off, it was night time. A large 3-D counter was above the forest as it started counting down.

**3... 2... 1! FIGHT!**

Compass started running around the forest, looking for his opponent. Gladius took the time to start setting fire to some trees and let it spread, some creatures were frightened, especially many parasprites. Compass smelling the ashes being created started running toward the scent. The smoke of the fire was rising up into the sky.

Compass was now behind the fire starter, he used a sneak attack, a tackle, slamming his hoof right into the back of Gladius's skull. He kept with the tackle and slammed his face into wet mud. He took his dagger and prepared to stab him in the back, but a burning branch from a tree falls onto him.

Compass was weak from that but he managed to push the branch off him, Gladius was still recovering from the tackle. Gladius made some grass from underneath Compass on fire, the fire soon engulfed his entire body as Gladius bucks Compass's helpless body into the ground. The burning pony extinguished himself, got up and ran away, Gladius chased after him.

Compass took advantage of this moment and slowed down time. He turned around, juked around Gladius and slammed his front hoof into his face and brought him down with it, he moved down with the punch and smashed his skull into the ground.

Gladius, now hurt from the attack slowly got up, Compass got his dagger out, both smiling. Gladius got a vine from a tree and started swinging it around, he knew what to do with this vine. The two stallions were now equal, both had weapons. Compass thrusted his dagger first but Gladius had dodged, he smacked Compass with the vine and it caught on fire when it hit Compass and extinguished itself afterward. The fire vine had put Compass in pain.

Gladius used the vine again but Compass slowed time and rolled toward him and stabbed Gladius in the hoof that he was holding the vine in, then tackled him to the ground for the fourth time this match, time went back to normal as Compass thrusted his dagger toward Gladius's face, but Gladius had set Compass on fire and pushed him back. The fire from the tree started spreading around them... Gladius was at an advantage point, Compass was on the ground, fire was around the both of them...

Gladius's wings spread out and fire had surrounded them, he flapped them once and the fire around Compass all spread quickly to him. Gladius was for sure going to win... but... Compass slowed down time and had warped onto Gladius, his dagger ready. It had all finished when Compass had stabbed into the thick neck of Gladius and threw him into where the fire had targeted.

Now Gladius had laid in his own trap, bleeding out, Compass decided to go in for the overkill and had thrown his dagger into a branch right above Gladius and it had landed on him. The new feature of the battle dome had been heard, a small boom, a cannon noise.

The two-dimensional squares had appeared out of nowhere and started engulfing the corpse of Gladius and the victorious Compass Rose. They reappeared in the pods that they started out in, revealing the two contestants.

"That was a good fight." Compass smiled.

"Looks like I must train some more." Gladius was just neutral.

"Hey, practice makes perfect" Compass had sportsmanship and was willing for Gladius to accept it.

**Compass Rose belongs to Inkly**

**Gladius belongs to HUNGRYBURGER25. Thank you for posting your characters.**


End file.
